


His Promise

by JadeStoneTreasure11



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeStoneTreasure11/pseuds/JadeStoneTreasure11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble about what Ayato was feeling when he left Anteiku and went to another ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters. They all belong to Sui Ishida.

Ayato took one last look behind him as he walked away from Anteiku. From the life he used to have. From the safety. From the place he could call a home. From his last remaining relative. His father was gone. His sister was all he had left. That’s why he didn’t want to leave. He had never planned to leave. But he had to leave. To get stronger. To be able to fulfill his promise to his father. His promise to protect his sister. That is why he left. To get enough power to protect the only thing he had left. He took off into his new life.


End file.
